1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bulk material containers, and more particularly, to containers formed from corrugated paperboard for shipping and storing bulk material such as peanuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paperboard containers are often used for shipping and storing bulk materials due to their light weight and low cost as well as their capability of being knocked-down or folded when empty so that they can be stored or shipped when empty in a minimum of space. For shipping and storing bulk materials, the container must be sufficiently strong to hold relatively large weights of bulk material without bulging or failure of the container walls. The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,615, 3,543,991 and 3,904,105, contains bulk material containers having a plurality of vertical cells or rectangular tubes laminated together and of double thickness to produce containers with increased capability of withstanding stacking and bulging forces during storage or shipment. Also, the prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,842, 3,633,794, 3,701,466, and 3,715,072, contains bulk material containers having multicells formed by tubular liners enclosed in an outside box or outer jacket. Other types of containers, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,347,446 and 3,404,806, have employed center partitions or center reinforcing panels.